Made of Wood
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: Drabble based on theories of The Return- August as Pinocchio. Summary: Mr Gold is confronted by a man who wants him dead.


_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything, not copyright infringement intended.

Drabble based on theories of The Return

Mr Gold is confronted by a man who wants him dead. _Theories used:_ August is Pinocchio - August is the boy who found Emma -The crack in the doll's left leg - The dagger is a fake - Regina sleeps with David

* * *

><p><strong>Made of Wood<strong>

* * *

><p>When the stranger had appeared in front of him he had known what was about to go down. Mr Gold's brown eyes met those of the man in front of him. They were both calm, composed in their behavior, and for a while would just look the other in the eyes.<p>

"I think you want to kill me." Mr Gold finally said, earning himself a grin from the man opposite of him.

August let out a snicker. "Oh," he groaned, "You've got that right." He confirmed, and faced the pawnbroker with jest. "And now you're going to ask me why."

Mr Gold remained calm. "A reason would be nice to know." He sarcastically remarked. The promise of an impending death did nothing to elevate his mood.

The man in front of him raised his gloved hands. "Let us just say that _you_ were the one who caused all of this."

The pawnbroker awaited more words but none came, and so he stiffened behind his counter and glared at the other man. "Anything new?"

August's eyes widened. "You are the one who created this curse and you are the one who wanted it enacted. But I have figured out your plans. You did this all so _you_ could benefit from it, am I right?" The man squinted his eyes but despite his hoarse voice he sounded incredibly calm. "You are the one who devised this curse and who destroyed our world."

Mr Gold tusked him. "My dear, I think you confuse me with Regina. Our majesty was the one who enacted it."

"But _you_ wanted it." August pressed. He then stepped close to Mr Gold and panted in his ear. "And are you happy now, hmm? Now that you've got everyone conveniently pressed under your little thumb. They are too afraid to go against you."

"So you have come to kill me to take revenge? You hope it will end the curse." The older man calmly replied.

August shook his head firmly. "Oh no, that'd be the day. The curse won't be broken when I kill you. But my curse will be. You see, I was unaffected for most part because of how I was made." The man took his distance again and placed a hand on his chest. "And when I kill you I will have fulfilled my task."

"You have helped making the magical wardrobe." Mr Gold's low voice sounded all of a sudden.

August didn't even wonder how Mr Gold knew. The imp seemed to know everything that was going on, except those things he didn't control. Like those who slipped out of the Curse's grip. Like him.

"Yeah, well, and it wasn't enough." At this statement August lifted his sleeves to show his elbow. Joint. Wood. He didn't even need to take off his gloves to prove how only part of him had been human.

Their eyes locked and Mr Gold tilted his head. "Your wood left you partially unaffected. But that which the spell took has been reverted to tree again. You want to become a_ real boy_?" The sarcasm dripped off his voice.

"Killing you might do the trick. You're evil. If I do something good, if I do the greater good," August hesitated, "The fairies promised I'd become a real man of flesh and blood."

Mr Gold's eyes darkened. "Your godmother? Your fairies." They always did things to make him hate them.

"And you, sir, are evil. Foul." August circled around him. "You left the poor girl at the side of the road."

"And you found her." Mr Gold said.

August gave a barely visible nod and slowly revealed an all too familiar dagger. "Recognise this, Rumplestiltskin?" He twisted it in his hand, looking at it from the left and the right. "If I use this I can control you."

The brown eyes of Mr Gold slid past the material in the other man's hand. The name was on it as well as the drawings that signalled the dagger was to control him. But the name faced the wrong way and the handle was not the right size. Mr Gold realized that it was a fake but decided to for now play along and plastered a shocked expression on his face. "How did you get it?"

August laughed. "The question isn't how I got this. The question is how I will use it."

Just as the tall man in his leather jacket moved forward to attack, the pawnbroker dodged swiftly and kicked at the man with his good leg, hitting August's left shin. The man crumpled and fell down on his knees with a hiss.

"That looks like a nasty crack." Mr Gold said as he came to stand next to his fallen adversary. He pressed his hand on the man's shin even harder.

August winced and hissed through his teeth. "It was not my fault I took the fall." He said, nostrils flaring.

"No, but it is your fault you came to me like this." Mr Gold rasped, voice harsh and eyes cold. "Now what is it you want. My death you won't get. I am _needed_ to stop this curse. You know that just as well as I do. Put away that dagger and we shall not talk about this incident any more." He helped August up. The tall man sulked, looking more like the wooden boy than he ever had.

"You stay away from Emma." He told Mr Gold. "You stay out of this."

Mr Gold merely looked back at him.

"And in return I'll let you keep your life a little while longer."August said with a grunt.

Mr Gold ran a hand through his hair. His face was hard. "Deal." He ushered August towards the door of his shop and blocked the way once the man was outside. August leaned in and growled at him. "We're not done yet. And you will keep my identity hidden."

The man glanced up at him, his hands rested on top of his cane. "Shouldn't you return to your father?" He mused.

August's eyes flared with anger. "I have better things to do right now."

"Better than killing me?"

"Saving David from Regina's clutches, before we have another little princess walking around." He turned away from Mr Gold and with long strides walked away.

The pawnbroker leant back against the doorway and placed a hand on his heart. He knew Regina had been trying to flirt with Charming. If Regina would get David into her bed, and if she would get his child, she would have another reason to claim back her throne once this curse was broken. They could not have that.

"A wise decision." He called after August, but the man didn't hear. The pawnbroker limped back into his shop and reached for the phone.

"Sheriff Swan?" He said as the woman answered his call, "August has requested your help. It seems he's at Regina's house. I suggest you'd hurry."

He hoped they would be in time.


End file.
